This invention relates to a process for preparing (1-oxo-2-cyclopentyl-2-methyl-6,7-dichloro-5-indanyloxy)acetic acid, (I, below) and the nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives thereof. ##SPC1##
This invention also relates to useful intermediates involved in the preparation of I having the structure: ##SPC2##
Wherein R is CH.sub.2 COOH, R' or CH.sub.2 COOR' and wherein R' is lower alkyl having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms, phenyl or substituted phenyl, aralkyl or nuclear substituted aralkyl having from 7 to about 20 carbon atoms; and wherein X is SO, SO.sub.2, O, NH, or X represents two hydrogen atoms.
The indanone of structure I and the nontoxic pharmaceutical acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives thereof are diuretics, saluretics and uricosuric agents.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a specific, highly efficient unified process for the preparation of (1-oxo-2-cyclopentyl-2-methyl-6,7-dichloro-5-indanyloxy)acetic acid and its nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives. It is also an object of the present invention to provide useful intermediates (II, above) which are involved in the process of this invention.